


Sexposal

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Cunnilings, M/M, NSFW, Queer author, discord made me do it, in which Cav proposes in the middle of eating out Dakota, its porn y’all if you haven’t figured it out, trans author, trans!vinnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: He has his whole mouth around him and Vinnie’s squirming real good. And just, “marry me.” He whispers in between his thighs as if it’s a secret for only him and the delicious expanse of Vinnie’s skin.Vinnie gasps and Cav thinks he might have heard. And he has. He makes eye contact with Dakota, whose legs are now softly squeezing his head. And if he dies of decapitation then he wouldn’t really mind.





	Sexposal

He has his whole mouth around him and Vinnie’s squirming real good. And just, “ _marry me_.” He whispers in between his thighs as if it’s a secret for only him and the delicious expanse of Vinnie’s skin.

Vinnie gasps and Cav thinks he might have heard. And he has. He makes eye contact with Dakota, whose legs are now softly squeezing his head. And if he dies of decapitation then he wouldn’t really mind.

“C-Cav.” Dakota breaths out, a hand gripping into his loose hair.

Cav takes another swallow around the nub and speaks louder. “Marry me.” He repeats, with eye contact this time.

Dakota smiles, oh god, the things his smile does to Cav “That’s cute Balth-“ he says as another shudder rocks through his body, “ _ohmygod_.” He moans, throwing his head back, “but if you don’t finish right now then the answers gonna be no”  
he’s joking. Cav knows he’ll say yes. Can feel it in the way Dakota rubs his hips in his face. Can feel the fast pulse from his cunt on his tongue.

And Cav grins, a hand moving from Dakota’s thigh to make contact with his free hand and squeezes. Dakota’s hand are soft, but sweaty from their activities. And he just wants to kiss him.

Cav returns his gaze to the task at hand, as he thrusts his tongue in, greedily pulling in Dakota’s juices into his parched mouth.

Dakota cries out as a rush of fluid escapes him and Cav is quick to clean up the mess. Dakota is still shaking when Cav is done, licking his lips to make sure he hasn’t missed any of the sweet nectar.

“Will you marry me?” Cav asks again, as he crawls up the length of Dakota’s body, their chests flushed together. Cav’s hands are on his cheeks now, his thumbs stroking absently at Vinnie’s cheeks.

“I don’t know...” Dakota mused, drifting off with a glint in his eye as Cav’s cock brushes against him. “I think I need more incentive.” He raises his hips up and that’s enough for Cav to take himself in hand and push himself into Dakota’s tight heat.

Cav’s lips finding purchase along Vinnie’s neck as he thrusts in deep.

“Yes.” Dakota breaths out, his nails scratching down his back. “Yes.” And Cav goes harder, goes deeper.

He can feel Dakota tighten around his length, can feel his orgasam closer with each thrust.

“Yes what?” Cav whispers into his ear, a hand slowly combing through the wild curly locks.

“I’ll marry you.” Dakota says with another moan, his voice carrying off as Cav thrusts again, his free hand coming down between their bodies to rub as Dakota’s clit. Another sob wrecks through Dakota as his back arches off the bed.

Cav tips his head to side, peppering kisses along the skin he can reach, “I’m close.” He says with more kisses waiting for Dakota to decide if he wants him to pull out or cum inside.

Dakota nods his head, his approval for Cav to cum. That he doesn’t want to lose this contact. “Please.” He adds, just to make sure Cav understands that this is what he wants.

Cav groans out, placing another kiss to Dakota’s neck as he releases his hot load inside. His fiancé’s walls tightening around him as Dakota cums for the second time that night.

Cav stills himself and Vinnie’s grip on his back loosens as his hands lower to lightly grab at his arms. Their breaths labored as they make eye contact and they both smile.

Dakota lifts his head up to kiss Cav properly for the first time since their activities began.

When the pull back, Dakota is the first to speak, “I love you.” He says, a softness in his voice whenever he says it to Cav, and he smiles.

He places a kiss to Dakota’s nose and pulls back, “I love you, too.” He responds as he slowly rolls over to the side, Dakota following so that now he’s on top.

Dakota rests his head down on Cav’s chest, listening to him breathe and how fast his heart is still pounding.

Cav links their hands together and sighs in the afterglow, brings Dakota’s hand up and places a kiss to the knuckles. He looks down and Dakota has fallen asleep. He smiles before slowly drifting off himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks at Cutiepie-Tro for coming up with iconic line: “That’s cute balth-ohmygod-but if you don’t finish right now then the answers gonna be no”


End file.
